


i've been inclined to get you off of my mind

by stefonzolesky



Series: american pining [1]
Category: American Pie (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, takes place during american pie 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Stifler has decided on “worked up over.” That’s all it is.





	i've been inclined to get you off of my mind

Stifler is not fucking trying when he kisses Jim, okay? He just _isn’t._ Why would he be? That’s disgusting. It's fucking  _Jim._

Stifler sees Oz inch out of view from where he was staring in the window, and he finds himself rubbing his tongue to rid them of the taste of Jim’s lips.

“Quite the show,” Oz tells him in passing, hours later.

“Fuck you,” Stifler says. Oz shrugs.

Stifler can’t get to sleep that night.

 

+

 

Oz and Heather’s relationship proves to be kind of pathetic. At least, in Stifler’s eyes. Oz keeps insisting that it will work, it will work, it will work, it has to work.

 

+

 

Stifler gets the feeling that none of the guys really like him, because, well, he’s not a total idiot. He just… thinks with his dick, as Kevin had so graciously put it. It’s whatever.

 

+

 

Stifler has this… recurring dream.

Someone tall, taller than him, with big hands, soft skin, skin on skin on skin on skin, Stifler’s lips part. He tosses and turns.

He always wakes up with three problems-slash-questions on his mind, after that dream -- what the fuck was it, who the fuck is it, and why is his dick _doing that, what the fuck? --_ and takes five, seven, ten minutes to himself before getting some water.

Sometimes, when he gets up, Oz is awake and whispering into the phone. He looks at Oz, up at Oz, at Oz’s hands, shoulders, arms, and a chill runs down his spine. He chugs his glass of water and goes back to his room.

 

+

 

Stifler pulls in girls from the beach. He swaps them out one after the other after the other after the other and starts to catch Oz scoffing when he pulls another bleach blonde, beach blonde girl up the stairs.  

He tries not to think about it, but words pass his lips on their own and his eyes fly open when bleach blonde (Christine? Hailey? Elaine? Becca?) stops moving and says, “Who the fuck is _Oz?”_

Stifler feels every ounce of blood drain from his face. He barely says, “You can leave.”

Christine, Hailey, Elaine, Becca (?) leaves.

Stifler stops bringing in girls from the beach.

 

+

 

Stifler fumes when he sees Heather, for no discernible reason.

 

+

 

Stifler doesn’t actually sleep with anyone at that party. He hits on the fake lesbians, and he almost -- _almost, almost --_ sleeps with them, but there’s a… malfunction, a technical difficulty.

He finds himself looking out the window rather than at them. They give up, not too far in, and settle against his chest.

“Don’t worry about it,” one of the girls says, starting to slip out of consciousness.

Stifler starts to wonder what the fuck is wrong with him.

 

+

 

In the car on the way back home, Stifler gets lost in his head.

Jim taps him on the shoulder. “Stifler?”

“It should have been you,” Stifler says. He freezes.

“What?”

Stifler looks away from Jim, because he's fucking _great_ at avoiding questions. Especially ones he doesn't know the answer to.

 

+

 

Stifler decides, at least it’s Oz.

At least it’s Oz, that he’s worked up over. At least it’s not Jim, or Kevin, or, God forbid, _Finch._ Because Finch is the fucking devil, he really is.

Stifler has decided on “worked up over.” That’s all it is. He’s “worked up over” Oz, that’s why he can’t get it up when he scores in every other area with chicks, that’s why he keeps waking up in a cold sweat with the opposite problem, the last apparition of skin, hands, a body -- Oz’s body -- fading before his eyes.

He’s just worked up.


End file.
